youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
G FUEL
G FUEL is a brand of caffeinated drink mix sold by Gamma Labs, based in West Babylon, New York. G Fuel has had sponsorship deals with PewDiePie, KSI, DrDisRespect, FaZe Clan, and famously Keemstar, which spawned an internet meme. Formula A serving of G Fuel (12 US fluid ounces (350 ml) contains 150 mg of caffeine, which is considered to be higher than other energy drinks such as Red Bull and Monster Energy. The newly introduced cans of G Fuel contain 300 mg of caffeine, which is significantly more than Gfuel's energy drink competitors, but in line with recent canned energy drinks like Bang. Flavors Consisting of a variety of different flavors such as fruit punch, green apple, and lemonade, the company also offers other flavors made for sponsorships with YouTubers, Twitch.tv streamers, and Esports gamers. On January 3, 2019, G Fuel announced it was bringing back its previously discontinued pineapple flavor as a FaZe Clan-inspired flavor called "Battle Juice." G Fuel announced the launch of its new Pink Grapefruit flavor on February 7, 2019. G Fuel said that Pink Grapefruit G Fuel would be available beginning February 13, 2019, in tubs and limited-edition collector's boxes, which include one tub and one Panther Pink shaker cup. On March 15, 2019, G Fuel announced it will launch a ready-to-drink version in 16-ounce cans available in the summer of 2019 in four flavors: Fazeberry®, Blue Ice, Sour Cherry, and Rainbow Sherbet. On April 9, 2019, G Fuel announced it will sponsor BLAST Pro Series Miami on April 13, 2019. G Fuel's ready-to-drink version in 16-ounce cans became available to buy on G Fuel's website on July 15, 2019. On August 14, 2019, G Fuel announced it was named to the Inc. 5000 for the fourth year in a row. G Fuel and artist Mike Perry announced a new limited-edition raspberry lemonade flavor named "HYPE SAUCE" would be available for sale on G Fuel's website beginning September 12, 2019. On September 26, 2019, G Fuel announced it will release a new Twitch-inspired flavor at TwitchCon San Diego on September 27, 2019. On September 27, 2019, G Fuel revealed that its Twitch-inspired G Fuel flavor is a sour grape flavor named "Sour Pixel Potion." On October 16, 2019, G Fuel released a new lingonberry flavor called "PewDiePie," created in partnership with Swedish YouTuber PewDiePie. Discontinued flavors In March 2018, G Fuel discontinued coconut, pineapple, and mystery flavor. Controversy One of the ingredients in G Fuel is the compound Taurine, and Gamma Labs has been criticized for not disclosing the quantity of Taurine in G Fuel. CEO Clifford Morgan stated that "There is nothing wrong with Taurine, especially in small amounts". A 10-year-old boy living in Plymouth, Massachusetts, United States was hospitalized after being disoriented and vomiting. A representative said “he was horrified” and claims this is the first time they have heard of such an instance, and stated that the product is marketed to those over the age of over 18 years. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:American YouTubers